


Hands-On Demonstration

by borlaaq



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Creampie, Did u kno some female irl bats will bend down and lick the male's dick during sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Some au where Candles is alive, exploration of anatomy headcanons, fbg I kno u have a sniper trained on me so pull the trigger, merry Christmas to myself here's something kinky, or maybe its the second city I don't know i wrote it for the kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borlaaq/pseuds/borlaaq
Summary: Pages had written up a list of what should and shouldn't be covered in an anatomy lesson on Curators at the University. Veils intends to completely ignore said list.
Relationships: Mr Veils/Mr Candles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Hands-On Demonstration

The Department of Esoteric Cryptozoology had been asking the Masters for permission to do some studies on their species for years. A letter to a different Master every month. Most didn't even bother to reply to the University. It had been an area of tension between the Masters.

"If they do a study on us, they can figure out our weaknesses," Wines had said.

Veils had always rolled its eyes. "We don't have any weaknesses something like a  _ human _ could exploit." It loved to crack a fanged grin, here, eyes narrowed. "Or are you scared now from how fat and lazy you have grown without the hunt?"

Arguments broke out after that and the discussion would be dropped for another month. Sometimes Apples would speak up, something about satisfying human curiosity. Pages would say, in much more words, absolutely not.

And then, one day, Fires says, "Just let them look at Candles." 

Both Veils and Candles reply at once, "Pardon?" Veils snarls. Candles stammers. 

Apples hums. "It is a Runt. The differences may make it enough that anything they may pick out as a weakness could be different for most of us."

Wines taps its claws against the table. "It would shut them up." 

Iron writes, 'IF I HAVE TO SEE THEM TRY AND WRITE IN CORRESPONDENCE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL RIP OFF CANDLES' ROBES MYSELF.'

"Why me?" Candles huffs.

"Someone needs to make sure they don't publish anything outrageously erroneous," Pages adds. 

"I'll go with it," Veils growls.

"Oh good. At least they won't think it's the Vake because it's white. So might as well have someone pretentious to explain everything," says Spices.

Stones has to pull Veils off of Spices when the two start fighting. Apples is a bit disappointed, as it had already started to take bets. 

Candles is the only one to bet on Spices. 'Its teeth are sharp!'

–

Candles is firmly instructed to not say anything and let Veils do the talking. Candles can say too much when nervous. The humans only need to know the bare minimum. 

Neither expected the classroom to be so full. 

"Thank you so much for granting us this opportunity!" The instructor ushers them both in excitedly. "Let's start with introductions!"

"Mr Veils and Mr Candles," Veils growls, the veil over its face not dark enough to hide the roll of its glowing eyes. "Candles will be the subject and I'll be the… lecturer." 

"Excellent! Candles, then, will you disrobe for us and stand here?" He motions. 

Candles' ears droop in embarrassment but it listens, tugging off its hood first. Murmurs already start. Rumors about what was under the Masters' robes were common, guesses that they were bats among the top. However seeing it in person has energy of the classroom high. After some awkward shuffling, and Veils having to help so Candles doesn't trip, it is finally de-robbed and stands stiffly where told. 

"Oh my! Wings out, please?"

Candles hesitates before stretching one wing out. On the other side, it lifts an arm to show off the smaller wing attached to its arm. The instructor and a handful of students start to measure and take notes. Veils is watching closely. 

Pages had written up a list of what should and shouldn't be covered. Veils intends to completely ignore said list.

"The closest translation for our species would be Curator," Veils starts, sounding just as awkward as Candles probably feels, "Candles here is… not a prime example as it is both albino and, what we call, a Runt."

"Albino? It seems to have yellow coloring."

"Candles has gold blood, which is where the coloring you see is from. Besides that, it lacks pigmentation." 

And that is the top thing on Pages' list under NO. Veils realizes why when the next question comes.

"Do you all have gold blood? I thought Master's blood was dark red."

Veils stiffens a bit. "Candles is an exception."

No one pushes that. None of them really want to push any of their luck, not when they have a Master in front of them allowing them to study it. 

Hands are petting and touching, prodding into mouth and ears and tugging at claws and fur. Candles is taking it in stride, holding still and allowing every invasion. 

"You said it's a runt? Is it just smaller, then?" The instructor has stepped back to allow his colleagues to do the hands on exploration. Someone is doing sketches, others counting teeth.

"That's part of it. Runts are also missing part of the Dual Nature, and as such are considered incomplete. They are sterile and cannot reproduce." 

And then come the questions on reproduction. Veils has to explain the Dual Nature, how all but Runts have two sets of reproduction organs, how gender doesn't exist for them. Which leads to explaining their culture and how they hoard and trade and hunt. How it leads back to how, yes, Candles wouldn't survive in the High Wilderness. (It couldn't survive here either, you know. Veils doesn't say that.) 

Veils also has to find a way to explain how this isn't their true size. How they can expand or contract. The humans take that easily, and focus more on what a normal Curator looks like. Veils says most are dark shades and have stars for camouflage. How their stars sometimes pulse with their heartbeat.

Invasive fingers manage to find nipples past Candles' fur and it jerks a bit. All six harden. Veils sighs. Candles is too sensitive.

"You are mammals?" Another student asks. They are all now pushing back fur to see the skin under. One measures the areola. Another seems to grope to feel how far the breast tissue goes.

"Candles won't be able to produce milk, but most of us do. During heats and after reproduction." 

The word 'heat' opens a new type of excitement Veils had not prepared for. 

Yes, they have heat cycles. They are very rare in comparison to human years. Yes, they can mate with each other. Reproduction isn't always sex, but rather taking and reusing genetic material. Veils sighs. Yes, they still get pleasure from sex. They rarely stay bonded to one particular Curator but– but– Veils is staring, voice trailing off. Candles lets out a small whine as someone closely examines the scar on its shoulder. Ah. Yes. They can mate for life. Bites on the scent gland are sensitive and rare. Like… Candles cuts in here. Like a wedding ring, it says. 

Veils glares, changes the topic to pheromones. It doesn't stay too coherent for long. The students have turned Candles around and bent it over. Hands explore its back and wings and where the webbing meets to form a small tail. One lifts the tail out of the way, a pair of hands pull apart Candles' legs.

"A vagina?" A female student questions.

"Is that its clitoris? It's bigger than average." 

"Well it's definitely not a cock," another snorts. Someone slaps him for being vulgar in the lab. 

Veils bristles a bit, surprised by the jealousy that is bubbling up in its chest. Seeing Candles react subtly is worse. The way it shudders and its ears press back in embarrassment. 

And the smell. Veils falls silent as the biologists explore and take notes. They can't smell it but Veils can. Its body reacts and it shifts as it feels itself start to harden. Seeing Candles so helpless and obeying every command, verbal or not, makes a heat build in Veils' gut. Humans touching what is its. It's angry, jealous, and starting to become painfully aroused. 

"Any… restrictions?" A professor asks. 

Veils blinks out of its thoughts. "No. Do everything you need so we don't have to come back here." The words are out of its mouth before it realizes that is probably not that best idea. 

And then it sees someone pull out a speculum.

"It's going to be cold," one warns Candles.

"What–" Candles starts, only to let out a squeak as the speculum is pressed into place. A click as it's locked open.

Veils takes a step closer, angles itself to get a better view. Candles' cunt is spread open, everything on display in a way Veils has only ever dreamed of seeing. It licks its lips. 

"Try to relax. I'm just going to feel around." A woman is slipping on a pair of gloves. "I do this all the time for humans. Even if my colleagues think women shouldn't be doctors," she shoots a brief glare at one of the instructors. 

Candles makes a small noise but visibility relaxes. At least until fingers press up against its sex. The doctor calls out the measurements of its clit and Candles squirms at the contact. She feels around its outer lips, chuckling slightly at how wet it is. Then she presses her finger inside, exploring its insides and pressing against its cervix. 

"No ovaries," she hums. "Inner walls are very flexible."

"Is it a virgin?" The vulgar student asks. "Wait, wait! Don't hit me again. It's an honest question!"

"No," Veils growls, annoyed. "And don't ask any personal questions."

Candles shudders as she presses her other hand to the outside of its abdomen. Veils smells its pheromones spike. It can barely hear anything over the pounding of blood in its ears. Its eyes are locked on the tremble of Candles thighs and the drip of fluid. Its clit twitches, growing hard, and she reaches to pull back the hood to get a better look. 

"W-wait," Candles starts but it can't finish its sentence. It happens so fast. Candles moans sharply, body tensing. A gush of fluid. Veils growls. 

"Oh my. I-I'm sorry," the doctor says quickly, drawing her hands back. 

"Did it just  _ cum _ ?"

"A squirter!"

"Runts are very sensitive," Veils scolds, but its voice is forced. Candles is panting now, trying to look smaller in embarrassment. Veils can't help it and steps forward. "Move." It demands. The smell is too much. The thought that Candles just came to someone other than it enrages Veils.

Eyebrows raise, but they all step back from Candles. Veils slips the speculum out almost tenderly and Candles mumbles its name and a weak apology. Then, all at once, Veils picks it up, back pressed to Veils' chest. Candles squeaks, wings spreading for leverage as it instinctively wraps its arms around Veils' neck.

"You humans wanted a demonstration, so let me give you a  _ show _ ," Veils snarls, a twisted chitter leaving its throat.

"Y-you cannot be serious," Candles hisses quietly but all complaints die in its throat when it feels how hard Veils is already. " _ Oh _ ," it breathes, light-headed. Candles reaches down to help pull up Veils' robes as Veils holds its legs spread.

"Good Runt," Veils purrs, low enough that humans can barely catch it. Its erection slips out, rubbing right up against Candles' dripping cunt. "See what you do to me? You're going to take responsibility…" It punctuates its words by grinding up, cock rubbing all the way up until it's pressed against Candles' stomach, smearing a trail of slick. 

They are both on full display for their human audience – Candles completely nude and Veils still completely clothed besides its cock out. One student is quickly sketching the scene, paying close attention to the details of Veils' cock. The size difference is obvious in their position, with Veils' cock reaching nearly to Candles' chest. A few mumble about how it will never fit.

And Veils is cocky enough to bask in the attention. It loves it. It should have done this sooner. 

"Will the barbs hurt the little one?" Someone asks. 

"That's my pet's favorite part. The barbs stimulate mates and encourage my seed to stick. Shame that it will go to waste on a Runt." Veils is still talking like it's giving some grand speech and it makes Candles turn its head to hide its face. Veils chuckles, lifting Candles up and dragging its cock down its body. Candles grasps it to help line it up because it knows if it doesn't, Veils will just thrust blindly until it goes in. 

"Hold on–" Candles starts, still trying to catch its breath, only to cut off with a moan as Veils thrusts its cock in. It hilts itself in one rough thrust and Candles presses a hand to the bump in its stomach that Veils' massive cock causes.

"Arms up." Veils commands. "Let them see everything." It holds Candles' legs spread, digging its claws in. Candles whines, arms shaking as it wraps them back around Veils' neck. Veils growls in pleasure. "Ah, look at you. Your cunt is practically pulling me in. Barely have to move. You take me so well, Candles." 

"Wow," a student mumbles, "You can almost see a perfect outline of the member with the way its abdomen bulges." 

"Bloody hell. And I thought my wife was loose. No normal cock could ever satisfy it, could it?" 

Veils laughs. "I make sure my property only fits me. The other Masters know full well Candles is mine." It moves the smaller Curator on its cock, using it like a fucktoy. Candles bounces as best it can, grinding its hips forward erratically.

"Do the other Masters get a show like this?" Someone asks with a snicker.

"No, but they get hear Candles sing at night." Veils gives a sharp thrust to make it moan and Veils sighs almost blissfully at the sound. "But we have other ways to show ownership. You humans just need rather blunt examples."

A few others are still taking notes. Another artist has joined the first to help sketch. They all know this is a great opportunity. The few that aren't working are watching hungrily. The most vulgar palms his dick through his trousers. Several shift closer. Pheromones at this level are getting even to the humans. It would be interesting if any of them could comprehend it. 

The smell makes Veils growl, lowering its head to press against Candles' neck. It can't bite with its veil still over its face, so instead digs its claws into Candles' thighs until it draws blood. The humans don't even know how blessed they are to see gold blood. 

"Is mating always so brutal?" One of the more put together students ask. 

"This is tame," Veils pants, moving faster. Candles is biting its own hand to try and keep quiet, but it's failing rather spectacularly. It's dripping onto the floor, thighs quivering and back arched. It had been sensitive enough after just coming that the feeling of being watched is almost overwhelming.

"Veils, I'm about to–" Candles gasps, cunt clenching with obscene wet noises. 

"Hold it." Veils snarls firmly. Its knot is swelling and it slows just enough to catch its breath so it can continue speaking. "I'm not going to knot it here or we'll be stuck together for half an hour before it goes down and I would rather not spend a second longer with you humans than I need to." Veils makes a show of rubbing its knot firmly against Candles cunt. "I assume you know what knots are for?"

A few nods. One speaks up, "It doesn't even look like it will fit."

"Oh _ , trust me _ , I make it fit." Veils chitters, grinning wildly. Candles is shaking, trying obviously hard not to cum as Veils lazily thrusts into it.

The air smells like ozone and sandalwood. It's strong but not unpleasant, not even to the humans who aren't used to it. To Veils, it can't get enough of the scent, of marking Candles with its own. It almost wishes it could overpower the natural sandalwood smell Candles produces just so no one else would be able to smell it, but Veils loves the scent too much. 

"You're burning so bright for me, Candles," Veils whispers, low and hot with Correspondence. It specifically uses the same words that one would use to describe Judgements, not lower members of the Chain.

Candles replies with a curse in Correspondence, one that shouldn't be translated. Veils chuckles, speeds up. A cry leaves Candles' throat and its cunt tightens.

"Use your hands on my knot," Veils orders, switching back to English easily to make the command even more humiliating. "You aren't allowed to cum until I do." 

The smaller Master quickly obeys, reaching down with two hands to squeeze Veils' knot. It hisses in pleasure, using all of its willpower to not force its knot inside. The result is rather sloppy thrusts, making a mess of fluids stain Veils robes.

"Rather pathetic how easily you get to work even in front of humans." Veils voice is forced as it angles Candles hips differently. It can't even reply, but it does bend down, almost in half, and uses its long tongue to lick Veils' knot. That's what it takes for it to snarl, filling Candles with a hot load of cum. Candles cums right along it, straightening up and arching its back with a sharp moan. 

The two stand there in silence, panting as cum collects in a puddle on the floor. Veils eases itself out and Candles winces. 

"Spread your cunt for the audience. Show them how I filled you." 

"I'm pretty sure they can see the mess on the floor," Candles mumbles, but with Veils still holding its legs stretched, it reaches down to keep its lower lips open. Its hole is still gaping from the large intrusion but it spreads itself further so globs of cum drip out. 

One of the artists has the scene drawn up as a rough sketch in record time.

Finally, Veils sets Candles down, helping to hold it up. It snatches up Candles' robes and helps redress it without another word. Candles can't even look at anyone else in the room as it tugs its hood back up.

"That was a most excellent  _ lecture _ ," the professor says as they get ready to depart. "Perhaps you should consider doing more." 

Candles about chokes. 

–

A few weeks later, Pages throws a book down on the table during dinner. It falls open to a very detailed and very explicit drawing of Veils fucking Candles. 

"Would anyone like to delineate?" Pages asks, clearly peeved. 

Wines hums. "We did not realize Veils was so well endowed."

Spices gets up and leaves, slamming the door on its way out.


End file.
